


the sun shines on you

by satinsails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: Iwaizumi opened his eyes slowly and raked in the sight before him, already not wanting the day to begin. He wanted to hold onto this moment for more than a few minutes, warm from the sun and from the fondness swirling in his chest.Iwaizumi and Oikawa have a change of pace and fall a little bit deeper in love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	the sun shines on you

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day♡♡
> 
> here's some soft iwaoi to celebrate because i love them!!

The sunlight always hit Iwaizumi through the window first, but he didn’t mind. It would slowly reach his face, warming his skin and letting him blink himself awake. 

He was glad to be the first one to open his eyes, allowed to take in the sight of his boyfriend so calm and peaceful and _still_. He was naked (they both were, after a long, exhausting night), his milky skin exposed where it snuck out from underneath the blankets. His hair was mussed, soft and falling in every direction, flattened by the pillow. His back was to Iwaizumi, but he could hear his quiet, steady breaths falling from parted lips. He closed his eyes and listened.

His knee was pressed to Oikawa’s outer thigh, the only part of them that touched. Iwaizumi could never fall asleep in his arms or vice versa, waking up hot and sweaty in the middle of the night every time they did so. Iwaizumi’s lips twitched thinking of how Oikawa had complained when he had mentioned this, offended. _Why won’t you hold me, Iwa-chan? I want to fall asleep in your warm embrace._ Iwaizumi, however, still found comfort in touching Oikawa while he slept and would be sure to have a hand on his side or his knee on his thigh, like last night. He would wake up warm where their bodies touched.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes slowly and raked in the sight before him, already not wanting the day to begin. He wanted to hold onto this moment for more than a few minutes, warm from the sun and from the fondness swirling in his chest.

The sunlight slowly shifted and was reaching Oikawa’s eyes. His eyebrows furrowed when it hit them, and Iwaizumi knew he was awake. He didn’t hesitate to lean forward, parting his lips and pressing gentle kisses to the back of Oikawa’s neck. He hummed sleepily, tilting his head forward to give Iwaizumi better access. 

“Tickles,” Oikawa said quietly, voice rough and scratchy but still so undeniably _tender_. The warmth in Iwaizumi’s neck climbed its way to his neck.

“Morning,” he said in reply, shifting closer to Oikawa and continuing to kiss the back of his neck, the side of it, the shell of his ear. He felt Oikawa stretch and press back into Iwaizumi with a happy sigh.

“Happy to see me, Iwa-chan?” He grinded softly but deliberately against Iwaizumi’s hips, lazy but eager. 

“Always, Oikawa,” he mumbled, smile on his lips as he kissed at Oikawa’s shoulder. He placed a hand on Oikawa’s waist, guiding his hips in their lazy roll against his already hardening cock.

“You and I _both_ know that’s not true.”

“Just trying to butter you up.”

“How sweet of you.”

It was a game they knew well, but there was no weight to their words. They were both past the point of uncertainties but were sure to tell each other how much they loved each other, rare but meaningful each time.

“Wanna see your face,” Iwaizumi said after a few minutes of steady grinding, his cock hard and occasionally slipping in between Oikawa’s spread thighs. Oikawa made no move to turn around, arching his back and pressing his ass into him instead.

“You will when you fuck me,” Oikawa purred, and Iwaizumi imagined his eyes were still closed, a teasing smile on his lips.

“I’ll be gentle,” Iwaizumi promised, knowing he was still sore from the night before, rushed and rough and reckless, with all of the passion but none of the softness they shared this morning. Iwaizumi preferred this, when he was able to slow down and feel every movement and every touch, feather-light and yet _electrifying_.

“Uncharacteristic of you,” Oikawa said, a familiar lilt in his voice. “You’re so brash, Iwa-chan. I wish you were gentle with me all the time.”

“No, you don’t,” he said, and he moved to straddle Oikawa under the covers, hands on either side of him. Oikawa turned to lie on his back, meeting Iwaizumi with tired, twinkling eyes and a playful smile. Iwaizumi leaned down to kiss him, and their lips moved in sync with one another for awhile before he tried to separate them with his tongue. Oikawa turned his head to the side, and Iwaizumi kissed his neck instead. 

“I’ve got morning breath,” he whined, and Iwaizumi didn’t care. He kissed his way back to his lips anyway, licking into his mouth and cupping the back of Oikawa’s neck with one hand while holding himself up with the other. Oikawa squirmed but kissed back, and their tongues swirled together, wet and warm.

Iwaizumi pulled away and left a trail of kisses down to his chest, the covers over his shoulders and pulling down with him. He had his knees on either side of Oikawa, and he lined himself up with him, grinding their dicks together slowly. His chest tightened, the familiar heat surging back in him, and Oikawa moaned softly, sinking into his pillow. 

He leaned down while he moved his hips and circled his tongue around one of Oikawa’s nipples, feeling him shudder underneath him when he licked over it. Oikawa reached forward and bunched a fist in Iwaizumi’s hair. His grip was tight as Iwaizumi licked and sucked at his nipple, but it loosened and Oikawa took to playing with his locks, content hums filling the room.

“Need you,” he said eventually, and Iwaizumi could feel the urgency in his quiet words.

He wasted no time reaching for the lube that was still under his own pillow, and he sat up, continuing to roll his hips while he poured it over his fingers. Oikawa bit his lip while he watched him, half-lidded eyes seeming like they were threatening to shut.

“I’ll take care of you,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa nodded and closed his eyes, pleased smile on his lips as Iwaizumi started to rub his fingers against his entrance. He pressed one in, slow and sure, watching Oikawa’s face for any sign of discomfort. Oikawa’s sleepy smile stretched across his face, and he pressed his hips down onto Iwaizumi’s fingers.

Iwaizumi took his time, adding a second finger and a third, stretching him out as his moans got louder and his thrusts more urgent. He chanted a mantra of _Iwa-chan_ under his breath, face twisted into something of pleasure and pain. Iwaizumi searched with his fingers, curling them inside of him, until Oikawa’s breath hitched and his eyes flew open.

“ _There_ , Iwa-chan, oh my god,” he breathed out, groaning as Iwaizumi pressed against his prostate over and over. He would be content with this, making Oikawa come with only his fingers in his ass, watching from in between his legs. “I need you in – ah! – need you _in_ me, _please_.”

Iwaizumi was always one to comply. Oikawa groaned as his fingers slipped out of him, and Iwaizumi kneeled between his legs, hoisting them up with Oikawa’s knees resting on his shoulders. He lined himself up and pushed his way in, eyes wanting to roll to the back of his head at the burning sensation of Oikawa around him. He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Oikawa’s head, and looked into his eyes as he started to thrust, soft and slow. Oikawa closed his eyes, pretty little mewls falling from his lips.

“Look at me,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa obeyed, opening his eyes. There were tears in the corners of them, and Iwaizumi slowed his steady pace. He held his gaze for a long while, thrusting in him slowly, until they were trading small kisses and sweet smiles. He fucked him nice and easy, and it was _good_ like this, unhurried and sensual. He kissed Oikawa’s lips and cheeks and nose, listening as his breathy moans turned into pleased hums. 

“Hajime,” he said softly, suddenly, and Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped back to meet his. Oikawa was smiling, his brown eyes glossed over and fond. “I love you.”

Iwaizumi felt the heat on his cheeks and was sure Oikawa saw it by the giggle he could see him holding back. His hips picked up their pace, and he felt the tension hastily building in his cock. Oikawa’s hand flew down, and he pumped at his own dick, the sight alone enough to make Iwaizumi come. He did, with a shaky buck of his hips, spilling into Oikawa with a low groan.

“ _Oikawa_ ,” he grunted, and Oikawa arched his back, moaning sweetly and coming all over his own chest. Iwaizumi caught his breath before pulling out slowly, and Oikawa whined as he did so. 

He reached for the tissues on the nightstand, pulling out a few of them and wiping down Oikawa’s chest with a mental note to put their sheets in the wash this afternoon. He crumpled the used tissues and tossed them on the floor, falling next to Oikawa with a sigh.

“So early in the morning, Iwa-chan. You’re dirty,” Oikawa teased, though it felt forced, like he was trying to move past the closeness and vulnerability. Iwaizumi wanted to hold onto it. “You’d think last night would’ve been enough for you.”

He wrapped his arms around Oikawa, covers abandoned and the sunlight from their window shining over them. It was warm in a way he couldn’t explain.

He could feel Oikawa hesitate, and he held him tighter, squeezing his eyes shut and holding on. He didn’t want to let go, ever. This man was his.

Oikawa turned in his arms, settling his arms around his neck and pulling at the bottom of his hair gently. Iwaizumi’s face was buried in his chest, and he breathed steadily through his nose.

“I love you.” His voice was muffled, but he knew Oikawa heard him. “Tooru.”

“I know,” he said in reply, kissing the top of his head. Iwaizumi felt small, like this, and the sunshine spread over his shoulders, up his neck, in his hair. “Hey, Iwa-chan.”

“Hm?”

“The sunlight feels warmer when I’m with you.”

“ _Cheesy_ , Shittykawa.”

The sun was just another star, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ satinsails ♡
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
